Satsuki Sarutobi
Satsuki Sarutobi (さるとび さつき, Sarutobi Satsuki) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan. He is a Jōnin ranked Shinobi, known as Satsuki, Nightmare Ninja. He gained this title at the Chūnin Exams for being, completely ruthless by using a combination of Dark Release ninjutsu and a horrifically powerful combination of earth, fire and lightning jutsu's. Background After joining Team 82, Satsuki went on the preform many missions these included 127 D-Rank, 92 C-Rank, 37 B-Rank and 15 A-Rank this totals to 271 missions completed. Personality Appearance Satsuki has spiky, medium length, dark brown hair which resembles his late grandfather from back in his prime. Satsuki's right eye is a sharingan that he obtained from Orochimaru at the age of 16 by completing miscellaneous tasks for Orochimaru. The sharingan was obtained from a recently deceased Shin clone, that was found and brought to Orochimaru's lab by Suigetsu. Satsuki wears the standard attire of the Konoha shinobi, this is inclusive of a green flack jacket over a black jumper, black pants, a black leaf shinobi forehead protector and an armband with the Sarutobi clan crest emblazoned on it. Satsuki has two special marks, one on either hand. His left hand mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other on the palm of his left hand. This mark is used for Satsuki's Dark Release. On Satsuki's right hand he has a seal shaped as three tomoe, which when he activates his mangekyō sharingan the seal transforms into a large circle with three points, similar to the shape of the mangekyō sharingan. This seal allows him to mark objects and control them with telekinsis, this power is granted by the mangekyō sharingan. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjtsu During the academy Satsuki showed great potential as a shinobi Nature Transformation As a Sarutobi, Satsuki has a natural affinity for Fire Release. Satsuki also has an affinity for Lightning Release. Throughout his childhood he was taught his uncles signature Burning Ash Jutsu and mastered it at the age of 13. Satsuki can perform multiple types of nature transformations. As an Academy student, Satsuki could perform Fire, Earth and Lightning Release, with proficiency in Fire and Lightning release. As a genin, he trained to become proficient in Earth Release and eventually created his own earth style jutsus, these are Earth Style: Wall, Earth Style: Erupting Stones and Earth Style: Earthen Senbon Spears. When Satsuki was 16 he discovered that the marking on his left hand were a seal to use his Dark Release Kekkei Genkai Dark Release... The mark on his left hand resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper diamond, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. Genjutsu Taijutsu Fūinjutsu Shurikenjutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Satsuki's right hand has a seal shaped as three tomoe, which when he activates his mangekyō sharingan, the seal transforms into a large circle with three points, similar to the shape of the mangekyō sharingan. This seal allows him to mark objects and control them with telekinsis, this power is granted by the mangekyō sharingan. Category:Characters